Last Christmas
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: One cast member had her heart broken last Christmas. This year, she tries to move on, but finds it difficult. Maybe a song will help. Christmas-themed one-shot. Rated T for safety.


**"Last Christmas"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, here's a special Christmas-themed "Total Drama" one-shot inspired by the famous holiday song "Last Christmas." Read on to find out who got their heart burned and is the story's subject.

For the full experience, use the times listed in brackets to follow along in step with the music video for "Last Christmas" from Wham!: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI

Disclaimer: The characters of 'Total Drama' belong to Fresh TV, Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The song "Last Christmas" belongs to Sony BMG Music Entertainment, Inc.

**-**  
**Last Christmas (12.20.10)**  
**-**

[0:00]

Courtney stomped out of a restaurant, raising her left arm into the air and hailing for a cab as she made her way to the street corner. As a taxi pulled up and came to a stop in front of her, someone came running out of the aforementioned eatery, with the remnants of a plate of spaghetti and meatballs present in his hair.

"Courtney! Wait!"

But it was too late. Courtney got into the taxi, and the yellow-colored vehicle immediately started pulling away. She reached into her hand-held purse, cursing under her breath.

"I should've known Noah wasn't boyfriend material!"

After a few seconds, she found what she had been looking for. A small 3-by-5 photo of her kissing her ex-boyfriend, Duncan. Under the mistletoe.

Last Christmas.

* * *

[0:18]

It was the morning after Christmas, and Courtney was coming down the stairs of her house for breakfast. But when she got to the bottom and turned the corner, she was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend and one of her best friends in the midst of a hot and heavy kiss.

Courtney gasped in shock loud enough to get their attention.

"You..." she pointed at Duncan.

"Yeah?"

"And... you..." Courtney then pointed at Gwen.

"Courtney!" Gwen pleaded her case. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"But... but... last night! We... we... we..."

"I have **NO** idea what you're talkin' about, princess," lied Duncan.

But she didn't bother to wait for a clarification or an explanation. Cupping her hands over her face, she turned about and ran for the front door. Seconds later, she was outside the house, running to the snow-covered sidewalk and down the street, tears streaming down her face.

[0:36, Courtney sings chorus in the background]  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

* * *

[0:54]

Three blocks later, Courtney, still wailing loudly, was knocking on the front door of someone's house. A few seconds later, it was opened by Bridgette, who was still in her pajamas. Upon seeing her, Courtney fell forward into Bridgette's chest, and her tears started soaking into her friend's shirt.

Bridgette pulled Courtney into the house, and to the dining room table, where an inaudible conversation begins with the latter painfully telling the details of what she had just seen. Bridgette's face shows signs of shock and disbelief, but for the moment only moves consoles the friend in front of her instead of debating the surprising action of her other friend in Gwen.

* * *

[1:08]

Three nights after walking out on a date with Noah, the entire cast was together again for a Christmas Eve party... this time, at Geoff's place. But for Courtney, she wasn't spending the party on another date with one of the other cast members... even if Noah was staring at her from across the room, his eyes seemingly begging for another chance. Instead, her attention was solely in the center of the room.

There, several couples were dancing to the jolly Christmas music. Geoff and Bridgette. Tyler and Lindsay. Harold and LeShawna.

And, most notably... Duncan and Gwen.

Okay, so neither of them was a great dancer. Heck, they could give Harold and LeShawna a run for worst dancing couple ever seen on international TV. But they were dancing together nonetheless, and enjoying each other's company.

Courtney was understandably upset when Duncan paired up with Gwen a year ago without warning. A day after she had hand-written a love note to Duncan and handed it directly to him. Inside her own house. After he reacted by giving her the most intense, tongue-filled smooch of her entire life to date by far.

And yet, despite the horrible break-up, and Duncan even looking her way unapologetically several times, she continued to stare his way. Hoping he'd recognize her. She, wondering what could have been.

[1:30]

"Happy Christmas..." Courtney said under her breath, towards Duncan, even though she didn't really mean it in the joyous of ways.

She then reached into her little brown purse and pulled out the love note she had given Duncan last year. She recalled finding it in her kitchen trash can after returning home several hours later after Duncan and Gwen's kiss. The three simple words on it were heartfelt, with so much meaning. At least to Courtney.

'I love you.'

But despite being distraught and angry and psychotic and disappointed over the whole incident in the few days after the incident, only now having to see Duncan in person for the first time since... did she finally realize...

"What a fool I was," she thought aloud. "And yet..."

Duncan glanced her way again. This time, with a smile. A smile that threatened to melt Courtney's heart into lovely goo all over again.

"If you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again..."

[1:48, Courtney background-singing the chorus again]

Duncan then turned back towards Gwen, leaned in, and gave Gwen a quick peck on the lips. Seeing this, Courtney got up and marched away from the scene. Her head was lowered as she sulked off, making her way to a different part of the house, where she could get the image of him out of her head.

Along the way, she passed by several of the others. Beth, Katie, and Sadie were chatting the night away as they drank punch. Speaking of punch, Izzy was seen pulling Owen away from the bowl just as he was about to ladle some into the cup, unaware a small canteen with her name on it had fallen out of the back of her shirt. And then there was poor, unfortunate Cody, who was standing next to Sierra, who had on a Santa stocking hat with some mistletoe tied to the top of it... and she was trying to use it to steal a couple dozen kisses from him.

[2:05]

Courtney got to the first floor bathroom, and she went in, closing and locking the door behind her. She stared right into the mirror, and saw that tears had begun slowly streaming from her eyes and making a mess of her mascara. She reached for some toilet paper to wipe the gunk off of her face, all the while trying to regain her composure.

She walked out and went to a side room, where a few others happened to be gathered around a karaoke set-up. Heather was up, and it was no coincidence what she was singing...

[2:14, Heather singing]  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Courtney leaned against a nearby wall and watched the rest of Heather's performance, the song really hitting home for her.

* * *

[2:25]

At the Christmas party last year...

"Quick!" Courtney motioned, "somebody hand me paper and a pen!"

Bridgette and Gwen looked at each other, and then the latter reached for a spare piece of notebook paper lying on the kitchen counter. By the time she had found one, Bridgette had a ballpoint pen in hand. They gave their items to Courtney simultaneously.

Courtney ripped the paper into thirds, then took one part and started writing on it. Her friends leaned over and watched as she wrote the words 'I love you' on it, in big, bold letters. She folded it in half, then ran across the room. Bridgette and Gwen watched as Courtney went over to Duncan and hand him the note.

He took, opened it, and a few seconds later, he leaned in and kissed Courtney longingly, right on the lips.

* * *

[2:42, Courtney background-singing the second verse]

Back to the present year, a few hours later...

It was well past midnight, and the party was showing signs of wrapping itself up. Many of the party-goers that were still around were either relaxing as they chat or were flat out fast asleep at wherever they could find a comfortable place.

Courtney was having a friendly conversation with her friend and the hostess of the party, Bridgette. But she was using her as an excuse to try and stay out of sight of Duncan, who was yakking it up with Harold, Geoff, and DJ. And as she saw him be as happy as can be, it made her even so depressed. So much so that when she saw Duncan walk away from the guys, Courtney completed abandoned Bridgette as she tried to follow him.

[2:59]

She tailed him to the kitchen, where she heard another girl playfully giggling.

"Stop it," she chuckled, "that tickles!"

Courtney peered in, but gasped in shock when she saw that Duncan wasn't having fun with Gwen. He was teasing Heather, getting all touchy-feely as it was apparent that she was a little tipsy. Surprisingly, though, Courtney didn't feel compelled to bust Duncan or show concern for Heather's safety.

She did a 180-degree turn and walked back to Bridgette with a smile on her face, passing by a knocked-out Gwen on the way, who was lying fast asleep on the couch.

[3:17, Bridgette & Sierra sing chorus, Courtney in the background]  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)  
But the very next day (very next day), you gave it away (gave it away)  
This year to save me from tears (save me from tears)  
I'll give it to someone special (oh ooh)

[3:35, singing continues in the background]

A now happier, relaxed Courtney was sitting down, comfortably chatting with Bridgette again, as well as Sierra, and this time giving them her undivided attention.

That is, until Duncan appeared, walking up to them.

"Keep steppin,' saliva stealer!" exclaimed Sierra, as she stood up and blocked Duncan's line-of-sight to Courtney.

"It may be Christmas," Bridgette remarked, with a tone of remorse, "but I'm sorry... I'm gonna have to ask you to leave!"

Duncan peeked around Sierra to look at Courtney, asking for help and an explanation.

"This is **ALL** I owe you!" Courtney said defiantly.

She signaled someone into the room. Duncan was surprised when none other than Alejandro entered, holding up a freshly-made 'I love you' note from Courtney. He sat down in the empty chair next to Courtney.

He then planted a big, wet one on Courtney's lips, and she willingly allowed him to do so. Once he pulled away, Courtney turned her head towards Duncan and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your loss, toots!" Duncan said, unapologetic, as he shrugged his shoulders.

Duncan didn't even wait for Bridgette to point to the front door. He started heading there himself, grabbing his coat from a nearby chair before heading out. Once he had closed the front door behind him, Bridgette and Sierra high-fived each other, and Courtney embraced her new boyfriend, Alejandro, once again.

[4:02]  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Bridgette and Sierra then got up to find their 'significant others,' leaving the two lovebirds a little privacy. And Courtney intended to take full advantage of time alone with her new, trustworthy love.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:**  
Okay, I readily admit that this story was written to get a reaction out of you, the readers. Let's see how well I did! Write a review and tell me what you think! Regardless of your opinion!

And it should be noted... this was all done in fun. I do not support any of the pairings that involve Courtney or Duncan with someone other than each other. Just so you know.

Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
